


Screwing Up Can Equal Family Moments

by Virgil_Sanders13



Series: Five Hagreeves needs his family [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Ace sexual Number Five| The Boy, Autistic Number Five | The Boy, Gen, Hurt Number Five | The Boy, I Blame Tumblr, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Nonbinary Number Five | The Boy, Number Five | The Boy Has Issues, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Number Five | The Boy has PTSD, Number Five | The Boy-centric, Number Five| The Boy goes to school, Number Five| The Boy has a name, Number Five| The Boy is Klaus' Son, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24474793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virgil_Sanders13/pseuds/Virgil_Sanders13
Summary: Five has to go to school in doing so he gets clothes and that when people point out he is shopping in the women area. Five doesn't care because growing up in the apocalypse doesn't give you much of a choice in clothing wear. After that happen FIve realizes some things and he goes on this trip of self-discovery along with his family by him every step of the way.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & Allison Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Ben Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Diego Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Klaus Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Luther Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five| The Boy/OC
Series: Five Hagreeves needs his family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767766
Comments: 12
Kudos: 162





	1. "Gender is nonexistent."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first TUA fanfiction. I hope you like this! I gave this my best and is working on it. Also TUA season 2 is coming out!! I can't wait!!

It had been 2 weeks. 2 weeks since we stopped the end of the world. I was relieved with that. I didn’t have to worry about the apocalypse. That was one problem off my checklist. One less problem to not worry about anymore, but as the saying goes one problem done is another problem added to the list. The commission was a problem because we had ruined their plan for the apocalypse all because we started treating Vanya like a normal human, and not an unless person. Then we took care of Peabody. That was the issue that the commission got upset for, the second reason why they are a problem is the fact that they are quiet. I haven’t heard from them or seen them in the past few weeks. That is a bit concerning as that means they are planning something. Something not good. Something dangerous. Probably.

My life since then has been okay. If you want to call it that. Allison when a week had past and we started going back to normal lives. Well as normal as Hargreeves can get. Allison had made a family meeting and gave me a cell phone. Which in her words were a way to stay in contact with one another in case of emergencies. I agreed. It was logical. I had downloaded some music(Klaus wanted me to get music so he gave me money for iTunes and had me download songs I liked,) and apps for note-taking, and writing and planning stuff. There was another reason that I needed the phone. Allison had told me I need to go to school. I hate the thought cause I am more advance in knowledge than those kids, but it was either I go to school or my family went to jail and I was taken from them. I chose the school option. 

That was what lead us today. I needed to where normal to clothes to school not my Umbrella Academy uniform. That would just look weird. There was another thing this shopping trip let me do. It would let me think over how I should act around people and who my “parent” would be. I will probably pick Klaus because we actually have a back story of him being my dad. It will work better, plus it can’t be Ben because Ben is dead so he can’t be seen as a parent. Which is okay with me. I can still talk to him with Klaus around as he can make him visible with his powers.

I was looking out the window of sitting in the back seat. The car was louder then I would have liked. I thought it was just going to be just Allison and me going to the store, but it wasn’t happening because everyone was coming to the store with us. They were all chattering and the music was going It was getting louder to where the headphones in my ears playing my music weren’t helping me. I started picking at my skin on my wrist. I know it’s not the best stimming/coping thing to do, but it helps better for right now. It started putting me back to the regular area and not going into my head. If I went into my head I would start spirling and that would be worse then what is actually going on. I looked at my family in the car as they talked and chatter over each other. 

“Ow,” I mumbled as I looked at my wrist from where I picked at it. There red irritated scratches on my wrist. They broke some skin and some started to bleed just a strand on the cut. Shit. Shit Shit Shit Shit. I pulled my uniform sleeve down before my family members saw them. I looked at them talking and signed. “Stop talking over each other. I can’t focus and I am started to freak out and overstimulate.” I told them calmly while being loud so they can hear what I said. The noise of the car dropped as they all became quiet especially as Allison turned off the radio. 

“Are you okay? Do you need anything or can we get you anything?” Diego asked me as he turned to me. He had that concerned look on his face as I glanced at him for a moment. “Yeah, I’m okay. The noise was just starting to get to me. Are we close to the store?” I asked them. I pulled the sleeves of my jacket till they reached the tip of my fingers “Yeah we are almost there.” Diego told me. I nodded and closed my eyes a bit. 

Allison pulled into a parking spot close to the mall. I looked out the window quickly at the building and parking lot. This place was huge and nearly all the spots are filled up. This is great. That means that there are a lot of people here. This is dreadful for two reasons. One that means they are going so many fucking people here. That leads to the second reason which means the noise is going to be so fucking loud. That is even better. I signed and shook my head to clear my thoughts and my head. I got out of the car and followed my family up to the mall entrance.

“What about this one?” Vanya asked me as she held up a shirt for me to see. I took a quick glance at it. It was a deep purple almost a deep royal purple colour. It had long sleeves and was a button-up. It looked more women’s than men, but it was still a very cute shirt. Yeah, I liked it. “I like the shirt,” I told her before I went back to looked at the short sleeves shirt area. The weather is still nice for t-shirts and 3 quarter sleeve shirts if I didn’t feel like wearing long sleeves. I had a few plain colour ones that consisted of black, white, and grey. Yes, they were boring colours but that didn’t matter to me because I hated bright colours. I grabbed the shirts before walking over to Vanya and giving them to her. She smiled and put them in the basket. “I’m going over to the bottoms area and look at pants and maybe some leggings,” I told her. She nodded and went back to looking at the shirts. Vanya and Klaus were the only one’s helping me shop. The rest had left the store to do their own thing.

I had made it over to the pants section and started looking through the leggings and jeggings section. Yes, I know girls mostly wore them, but they are comfy and I enjoyed wearing them in the apocalypse so sue me for liking them. I brushed my hands over them as I looked at the colours. I didn’t care about the colours in the apocalypse but then again nothing matter in the apocalypse. You only cared about surviving. 

I took down a pair of grey leggings and looked at them. They were super soft and had a neutral look. They were dark grey but not as dark as black which I don’t mind. I had put them to the side and went back at looking at leggings seeing if I could find more like that one. 

A few minutes later I moved myself to a different part of the leggings section. I had found a few more pairs of them that I liked and they felt very soft to the touch. That was when this lady walked up to me. She had a smile that didn’t seem genuine on her face. I felt my heart sink down to the pits of my stomach worried that she was the Handler. A second look at her told me she wasn’t and I didn’t feel as bad anymore. Boy how wrong I was when came up to me.

The lady in question wore a bright pale long-sleeve pink shirt. She had a light purple jacket over it. She had a lot of makeup on her face to the point to where she looked like a clown. She wore a pair of jeans and then a pair of old checker sneakers. 

She crouched down to my height and smiled sweetly at me. “Oh, sweetie. This section of pants is for girls. They are not for boys to where.” She spoke sweetly to me. I looked at her. She is so dumb for believing that. I cleared my throat before speaking again. “Sorry, that I have to tell you this, but I don’t care what your opinion is on the matter. I am happy with the clothes that I had found. It doesn’t matter what I wear because it isn’t harming anyone. It is my own style. Let me wear what I want. You are not my parent. Therefore leave me alone. You are not wanted next to me.” I told her calmly as I grabbed another pair of light brown leggings and put them in the pile. “All I am saying sweetie is that I think you need a lesson in what is fitted for the male gender.” The lady told me again. This person needs a name. I think I am going to call her Karen. I took a deep breath before I put on my psycho smile and looked at here. “Gender is nonexistence,” I told her as I picked up my stuff. I started walking back over to Vanya. 

I moved my shoulders in an uncomfortable manor. That was weird. I hated being called part of the male gender. That felt very weird for me. I looked over till I spotted Vanya. I began to walk over to her and push what the Karen said to me about the gender to the back of my mind. It didn’t matter at this point in time.


	2. Chapter Two: A Rumor Never Hurt Anyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FIve is doing okay and starts to question stuff for school while also going over stuff that happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry, the updates are not frequent, I am trying to update and I have been a bit busy with school and stuff. Now it's summer now and I have tons of free time. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

We got back home later that night. I grabbed the bags that had my clothes in this bag. I walked upstairs to my room. I put all the clothes away and looked around the room. I hated how it looks and want to change it. I will probably try to change some of it later. That is something that I will probably do it at different time cause now is not the time to worry about that. Right now I have other stuff to worry about like what I said in that store. I signed and shook my head trying to clear it. 

“Five?” I heard a voice call to me by more door. I jumped and turned around. I grabbed a knife and spun around. I looked at the person with the blade at them. I signed. It was just Diego. I flicked my blade away.

“Damn Five. It’s just me.” Diego said and raised his arms. I watched his eyes flick over to the blade before they flicked back to me. “I know. I don’t like to be snuck upon.” I told him with my arms crossed over my chest and stood my stance. “Are you okay. We have been calling you for the past few minutes. Didn’t you hear us?” He asked me and took a glance at my window I was looking out. I focused my train in my head back to Diego and what he was talking about. I shook my head. “Sorry I lost my train of thought in my head. I spaced out.” I told him. I told him. He nodded and walked over to me. “Alright. We just needed to make sure you were still with us. Why don’t you go to sleep? We can talk more in the morning, okay? I know you won’t listen to any of us right now,” Diego told me. I nodded. “Thank you,” I told him. He nodded and gave me a small side hug. He left the room and turned the light off. 

“Five, buddy. It’s time to get up for the day. We have stuff we need to get done with you today.” A gentle voice told me and touched my shoulder a bit in a way to wake me up. I groaned and duck my head under my pillow. “Five. come on bud. It’s time to get up.” The voice told me and tried to get me to come out. I groaned a bit before removing my head from under the pillow. I sat up and looked at the person. Oh, it’s Vanya. No wonder it was so gentle. That makes more sense. I looked at her and nodded. I stood up and crawled out of my bed.

I came downstairs a few minutes later with me still in my PJ’s but looking more awake to the world. I got down the last step and heard my siblings’ voices coming from the kitchen. I looked over at the clock at the wall and saw the time was 7:39 am. They have got to be shitting me. Let me grab my coffee before I do anything. I walked into the kitchen and headed over the coffee pot. I ignored my siblings as they talked at the table. 

I sat down at the table with my coffee cup in my hands. The talking had stopped when I sat down at the table with my coffee cup. “What did you guys need me for at 7:30 in the morning. Something better be burning.” I snapped at them. “Well, that isn’t happening. We need you to fill out some school paperwork with us.” Diego told me. I looked at him and nodded. “Let me finish my coffee and then get dress,” I told him and went back to my coffee. 

A few minutes I was sitting with them at the dinner table with the school sign up sheets in front of us. “Well, what do we put down? We can’t put down Five. That won’t be correct.” Diego told us. I shrugged my shoulders. I was never set on a name. It was just something I could never bring myself to have because no name felt right to me. If I had more time it would be easier for me to think of a name. I just looked at the name sheet thinking that we can put Five down as a nickname. That was when oh glorious Luther spoke up. 

“We can just give him the first name we think of since I doubt he will pick a name. He hates names and will never pick one. He is too much of a prick to be that nice.” Luther said in his deep leader voice. I grabbed a kitchen knife and threw it at him. He ducks under it before he looked at me. “What the fuck?” Luther asked. I flipped him off with my hand and ignored him. “I actually have a name in mind,” I told him cooly. “Then what is the name you had in mind?” He asked me with his arms crossed. I wasn’t expecting him to ask me that. Shit. They now all looking at me. I had to think of something to tell them for a name. I rack my brain with all the books and everything in between in hopes of finding a name I liked. A name popped in my head and I went with it. “The name I had in mind is Terry,” I told the group. I waited anxiously for the group to respond to me. 

It took a few minutes for someone to respond to my name picking, but it happened. Klaus smiled and clapped his hands. “That is amazing. I love the name Terry for you!!” Klaus exclaimed with bright sunlight glow to it. It was a nice smile that I hadn’t seen in such a long time. I hoped it stayed for a while. “You do?” I asked him with a concerned look. “Yeah! It fits you so well!” Klaus tells me. I grin and hugged him tightly. That was weird and Klaus knew that too. I never really liked to be touched and I never let people hug me unless they ask if they can. Klaus hugged me back and gave a small smile. I pulled away and went back to the papers. I signed the papers with my new “name.” I really hope I don’t regret this. 

“Parent/guardian? Do we know who would want to be Five’s parents?” Luther asked us as a whole. Diego, Vanya, Allison, and Klaus all raised their hands. They looked at Klaus when they raised their hands . “Klaus your not really a trustworthy person to be Five’s parent,” Luther told him as the rest of them put down their hands. I glanced at them with a look before I cleared my throat for a minute before speaking. “I pick Klaus. One I can’t choose Ben because he is dead. Also, Klaus had acted my parent before. I rather have Klaus be my parent.” I tell the group in a voice that held no room for argument. They all just nodding and glanced away. Klaus gave me a thumbs up and smiled at me. “If that was the last thing to do. I will be taking my leave now.” I told the group as I stood up and left the room. 

I opened my eyes with a gasp from my mouth. I sat straight up in my bed with a hand over my chest with it tightly gripped to my shirt. I looked around my room for a bit. It was pitch black in the whole room. The sun was still shining through the blinds and the curtains. I grabbed my phone off the nightstand and looked at the time. It read that it was around 1 pm in the afternoon. That made sense since I walked back into my room at like 11:30 am. What didn’t make sense for is that I hardly take naps in the morning; actually I can’t take naps during the day. I looked at my wall trying to figure out what I was doing before I fell asleep. 

I took a paper from my desk and went back to doing some equations on them while I work on somethings. If I was being honest I am terrified to go to school into two days. I don’t know what to expect from them. I know it might be hard for me to even be around all those kids, but I’m going to try because one thing I remember while growing up before is that Hargreeves don’t give up no matter what. 

Later that night. I walked down the steps and saw Allison on the table typing on her phone with a coffee by her side. “Allison?” I asked to get her attention. She looked up at me with that mother look that she had. She set her phone down on the table, and then looked at me. 

“What do you need Five?” She asked me in this sweet voice that she always had. I looked at her for a moment before speaking. “I’ve been getting nightmares at night. Do you think you could rumor me into sleeping without any nightmares?” I asked her while I looked away. She smiled at me. “Sure that’s no problem at all.” She told me. I nodded before walking upstairs after all a simple rumor like that never hurt anyone. It would be safer for me to just sleep without any nightmares before I go to school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I just want to say thank you for reading my story. You guys are the best! Also don't forget to leave comments and kudos as those things mean the world to me and motivate me to continue writing. I am going to start shout outs to people who leave comments on my chapters. This first shout out goes to Iarissa_fanfics! Love you all so much and I will talk to you later, bye.


	3. Chapter Three: A New Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five goes to the school and has some trouble with getting used to being around it all. Then he met and made a new friend of sorts to him. He also realizes that he will be just fine in this school and might not be so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry. I meant to update but I got super busy, and totally forgot update on Friday on the afternoon before I had to babysit my Aunt's cat. Well here is the update. Sorry again.

I woke up to my 5;30 alarm going off loudly on the dresser. I groan and hit the stop button before I sat up. The room was still pitched dark. I got out of bed and turned the light on by my door. I turned back around and I held my breath. For a second I thought I saw The Handler, but it was just my mind playing tricks on my mind. I shivered a bit before grabbing a pair of clothes to change into. 

I grabbed a pair of black tennis shoes and tied them on feet before I walked downstairs at 6:30 am. I walked downstairs and into the kitchen to see all my siblings sitting down and Grace was cooking some breakfasts. I poured myself some coffee before I sat down next to Klaus. I looked at the clock on the side of the Wall. It was 6:55. School doors opened at 6 and my first hour was at 7;3o am. I looked back at my coffee. For some reason, I really don’t want it. 

“Five, are you good?” Diego asked me? I jumped as I went into my thoughts and had blocked out my family talking. I nodded. “Yeah. I think I just have the first day jitters. I will be okay.” I told him. He nodded before grabbing his keys and his police uniform. He had joined the police force after everything that had happened and wanted to protect the city in a good way. “Do you want a ride?” He asked me. I shook my head and motioned to myself. “Nah. I’ll jump.” I tell him. I stood up and dumped my still full cup of now cold coffee out in the sink. I grabbed my school bag. “See ya guys,” I tell them before I jumped in a flash of blue. 

I landed in front of my new school right at 7 am and I walked into the school. I walked into the main office I guess it is what it is called. I explained to them that I was a new student at the school. I also told them I needed my schedule. I got it and thanked them and walked out of the office. I took the paper and looked at it. 

My first class is AP English and literature in room 1423 and my locker was 68. I walked over to the locker and then I looked at my schedule with my locker password. The password was 28-05-28. I worked with the diel till it opened and then I put my stuff in the locker and grabbed what I needed. I started walking over the blue pad on the wall that held the numbers of where the classrooms are at. I glanced at and nodded the numbers before taking the left path to get to my class.

I founded the room and walked into the area. I looked around before I walk to the back area and sat down. I took out a notebook and my pencil getting ready to take notes. I drummed my left fingers on the desk. 

I snapped my head up ready to attack whoever was there. I noticed it was just the students and the teacher walking into the room. I stood up and walked over to the teacher who was sitting at her desk going over some papers.

The teacher had dark brown hair that was put into a messy bun with strands of hair that were out of it. She wore a light pale almost sky blue short sleeve shirt with a soft short tree bark brown button-up jacket. She also wore some dark almost black navy midnight blue pants. She also was wearing a pair of black flat shiny work shoes. She appeared to be 25 maybe 24 I wasn’t quite sure. She had bright yellow glasses on her face that a polka dot design on it. 

“Excused me, miss?” I asked the teacher quietly. The teacher looked up with a small smile grin. “Yes?” She asked in a berry sweet voice. “I’m a new student here, and I was wondering if I need anything to take home or if I need a paper for this class, along with asking what do you want me to call you by?” I asked the teacher very politely. She smiled so sweetly, “Ok. You’re the new student I was told about. The one with ASD, Right?” She asked me. I took a minute to think about that. Yeah, that is all true, I guess my siblings called the school and told the school about this. “Yeah, I am. Don’t worry it won’t be a distraction.” I quickly told her. She shook her head. “Don’t worry. I had kids with that; you are fine. Yeah, I have a paper for you to take home and get sign along with a grading scale for you to keep in your folder or notebook or wherever you keep your papers. A rule for grading that I have is that if you are either sick, had a family emergency, or you were in an accident or something like that. I do not accept late work. Also, all homework assigned is do immediately as soon as you walk through the door. Also, I like to go by Mrs. Belle.” Mrs. Belle explained to me as she gave me both sets of papers. I thanked her before I went to go sit down again. 

We were about learning about “To Kill A Mockingbird” by Haper Lee and how it can help us understand our own beings and what the deeper meaning of it can mean for the book saying is there more to the theme then what is being said. I had to admit I read the book many many times and consider it one of my favorites, so I have much to say on the matter. Mrs. Belle seemed to like my deep  
thinking during it. 

I was walking through the busy halls. It got really loud and I picked at my left wrist. I had taken the stuff for my first 3 classes in the morning before I went to the first hour. My next class was AP Biology with Mr. Jumbaa in room 1213. I walked down the steps where there were a lot of kids going every. I took a step back onto the low step to catch my breath before I got really scared. I started down the steps so I can get to the classroom. 

I walked into the classroom and noticed that most of the seats were already taken. I signed tried to find a place to sit. The teacher at the desk came over to me. “You must be a new student.” He said. I nodded as he gave me some papers for me to take home. He took out this sitting chart as he looked at it. “You sit next to Ashton Boss.” He said before he leaves to go back to his desk. I looked around till a guy with dyed hair gave me a wave. I walked over to him. I sat down in a chair next to him and put my stuff away. “So you are Ashton?” I asked him. The kid nodded.

We didn’t share many words for a while before Ashton brought out a paper and takes out a paper. I noticed it was a chemical compound equation that was more complex then what was being taught. “That chemical compound can be used to make medicine that can save you from the Spanish flu. Also that if you change some of the ingredients you can turn it into a deadly poison.” I whispered to him. Ashton looked up at me for a moment as he watched me write the notes down on the paper. He nodded. “May I get your number? I want to learn more about this stuff.” Ashton whispered to me. I nodded and wrote down my number on a slip of paper before giving it to him. “I think we might be good friends together.” He said. I nodded. Yeah, a real friend. That sounds amazing. Friends. I have my first real friend. Great, that’s awesome. Just what do friends do with each other?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I just want to say thank you for reading my story. You guys are the best! Also, don't forget to leave comments and kudos as those things mean the world to me and motivate me to continue writing. I am going to start shout outs to people who leave comments on my chapters. Love you all so much and I will talk to you later, bye


	4. What Do Friends Do When They Hang Out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! I am so sorry I forgot to update this story for you! I will try to get more chapters out for you! I promise!

Ashton had texted me later that day saying I was a cool person and if I find more cool/weird science stuff to send it to him. I set him an okay to it. I put my phone down and walked into the house. I looked down and saw Klaus and Diego sitting at the table talking. I smiled. They looked so peaceful like that. I walked over to them and noticed that Luther was there, but that makes sense since he is part monkey and can’t get a job. 

They all just stopped talking and looked at me. “How was your day, Five?” Diego asked me. I cleared my throat, before speaking again. “Good. I made a friend today. He is really is cool and loves science like me.” I explained to them with a grin on my face. Klaus smiled and stood up before he walked over to me. He gave me a big hug. “I’m so proud that you made a friend!” He exclaimed before he let go of me. I smiled back at him. “I have some papers for you to sign and go over, then I have some homework to work on that I want to get done as soon as possible,” I told them. Klaus nodded and got a black pen out. I reached into a bag and; I pulled out the papers for him to sign. He looked them over and read over the grading scales before he signed them. I smiled and thanked him. I took my papers and headed back upstairs to wok on my homework.

I started clearing might throat again as I looked at homework questioned for math. I hate that I have to keep clearing my throat. I am hoping I am not getting sick. I hate getting sick along with that I can’t get sick it will ruin a lot of things along with me planning for when the commission comes and attacks again or if the apocalypse happens again. I can’t take time off during all of this. I know my family wants me to take a break and relaxed, but I can’t. I have to keep going or I will die.

I came downstairs at dinner time getting most of my homework done for tomorrow. I sat down and drank some of my water before I started digging into my dinner. 

“Five made a friend today,” Klaus said as he was eating. I stopped my fork midway. The whole table went quiet as Klaus finished taking. Then they all looked at me. Oh fuck. “You made a friend?” Vanya asked me as she looked over at me. “I did,” I said and prayed that was all they were going to ask me about him. Thankfully it was and we all went back to eating. 

I was in my room finishing my last bit of homework when my phone went off with that weird ping sound that phones do that le’s you know you have a notification. I set down my pencil on the paper and picked up my phone. I glanced at the bright screen to see what notification was from. It was a text message from Ashton. I smiled and opened the message. 

‘Hey, Terry! I was wondering if you would like to come over tomorrow, Saturday, around 11 am and hang out. It would be on the cool side if you can! I can show you all these cool music bands and take you to the skate park. You’re going to love it! Anyway, get back to me ASAP.’ Ashton texted me. I looked over at his text again and reread three times. I smiled and stood up and started making my way down the steps. 

I walked down the steps to the living room. I saw all of my siblings sitting on the couch watching something on the TV. It was nice to seem them enjoy each of there presence without fighting. I stood there for a few minutes before I sighed. I rook a pen from my pocket and I aimed at Klaus. I throw it and watched as it the back of his head. 

“Ow!” Klaus screamed making everyone jumped around him. He whipped his head around and looked at me. “Five, buddy we don’t throw stuff to get people’s attention,” Klaus told me. I looked away and fidgeted with my sleeve. “Anyway what can I help you with?” He asked me. I looked down and kept my eyes to the floor looking at the disgusting pattern of the rug. “Ashton asked if I can come over tomorrow. Can I?” I asked him as I picked at my sleeve. I was wearing an older sweatshirt that was in my closet. I liked the texture of it. It was a lot better than anything else. It was soft and fuzzy. I couldn’t stand any texture that wasn’t soft, smooth, or fuzzy. He thought about for a few minutes before he responded again. “Yeah, bud you can. What time does he want over?” He asked me. I smiled softly. “He said around 11 am,” I said and then felt that stiff that you get before you sneeze. ‘No. No. No. Please no.’ I thought right before I covered my nose and sneezed. I wiped my nose and then I looked back up.”Bless you.” Everyone said to me. I nodded my head quickly as thanks before I walked back upstairs. 

I got my room and quickly closed my door. I can’t be getting sick this not the time for it especially since I was going to hang out with Ashton tomorrow. I groaned and grabbed my computer after I responded to Ashton. I went to my search bar and typed up: ‘What do friends do when they hang out?’ I looked through some of the websites and wrote down some of the notes on a page on my computer. I needed to make sure that I can do everything that I can to keep this friendship for as long as I can. I am going to make sure that I don’t do anything weird or anything. I am also going to make sure that a little cold can’t stop me from hanging out with my friend. Friend. I really liked that. It sounds cool. 

I put my computer away around 11 pm and snuggled up into my bed with my blanket. I let more coughs and groaned. I tucked myself in and went back to sleep. I prayed that this went away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is the end of the chapter! Hope you like it! Comments and Kudos make my day! Also is anyone excited for season two? It comes out in less than a week! I can't wait!


	5. Chapter Five: “I’m Fine. Why Wouldn’t I Be?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five gets sick and Klaus and him bond for a few minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here is this chapter! Hope you like this sick fic! I wanted to add some sickness for Five. I might add some angst to soon.

I groaned as I sat up in bed and looked at the time from my phone. I have always been an earlier riser. It was part of my routine. It was no surprise I was up this early at 7:30.

I stretched and got out of bed. ‘Did I move too fast?’ I thought as I caught myself from swaying and falling to the ground. I grabbed the wall and slowly started making my way down. 

When I got downstairs I saw Diego was sitting at the table with an already brewed coffee. He had poured himself a cup of coffee. I walked into the kitchen and closed my eyes for a moment from the pain in my head. Yeah, lights and a headache don’t mix. I grabbed a cup and started to pour a cup of coffee. I sat down across from Diego. 

“You’re up early. Thought your friend didn’t want you over till 11? He asked me. I glance up from my cup of coffee trying to stop shaking. I was freezing cold even tho I felt hot everywhere. “Maybe I shouldn’t drink coffee,” I mumbled. “Five? Five why shouldn’t you drink coffee?” Diego asked me. I looked up at him. Shit! I forgot he was here and had asked me a question. I took a shaky breath and sip of my coffee trying to get rid of a cough tickling at my throat. “I am always wake up earlier. You know that. Yeah, Ashton wants me over at 11 am. I am just not in the mood for coffee.” I said answering all of his questions. He nodded and looked back over at me in a concerned way. “Are you okay?” Diego asked me. I nodded. “Yeah, I’m fine. Why wouldn’t I be?” I asked him with one of the rare smiles. He looked at me for a moment before walking over to me. He looked me over. I saw him stretch his arms towards my forehead. “Five are okay?” He asked me as he pulled his hand back. I nodded my head back before speaking again. “I’m fine. Why wouldn’t I be ?” I asked him. He shrugged his shoulders before walking over to his seat. He sat down in his chair. “I don’t know. You just seem quieter today and not like your normal self.” He said. I finished my m coffee before I quickly jumped away. I can’t stay there any longer. If I do Diego will know I’m sick and he will tell the others.

I landed in the middle of the room. I thought I was okay before I lost my balance and fell onto my floor with a loud thud. I groaned and pushed myself into a sitting position as I heard running pairs of footsteps heading towards me at a quick pace. Oh shit. This can’t be good. I managed to pull myself into a standing position grabbing onto the end of my bed for support. I looked up weakly when I heard the footsteps stop. It was Vanya and Allison. 

“Five we heard your fall. Are you okay?” Allison asked me as she stayed by my door. I nodded my head towards both of them. “I’m okay. I tripped over myself is all.” I told the girls before they turned around and left the room. I sighed in relief. I looked at my clock to see it showed 9:30 pm. I have an hour and a half to bye past my other three siblings and start heading to Ashton’s house.

It started getting close to 11 am and I felt worse not even better. My head was pounding more so than what a headache would do. My stomach flipped flopped and knotted as I felt like I was going throw up. My vision blurred and went in and out of focus. My bones ached more than when I was 58. Instead of wanting myself to keep going I just felt like fucking shit. I was so hot and sweaty. The only thing I wanted to do was curl into a ball and fall asleep or die. Tho that can’t happen because I have a friend to visit. I got into a standing position and took a step before I was in a warp of blue.

I appeared in the main entrance hall and looked around. “The fuck was that?” I mumbled before I took a step again and the same thing happened again and I appeared into the kitchen. Now I knew what was happening the sickness was effecting my powers like what happened when I was getting knocked gas or something like that kind. It happened when I was an actual child. My powers are doing this because I’m getting worse. This a thing to keep me functioning. Shit. Now I really have to get going. 

I grabbed my shoes and quickly started tying on my both my feet. I stood up and grabbed my jacket and started to put it on myself. I started zipping it when I heard my siblings behind. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. 

“Five? Are you okay? Diego said you looked paler. You were also a lot more quieter and not yourself. Allison and Vanya can back Diego on that.” Klaus said to me. I nodded my head. “I’m fine. Why wouldn’t I be?” I asked him with a small smile. He gave me a deadpan look before he started talking again. “Five you are talking to an ex-junkie. I know when someone is lying about their health.” He told me. I decided I was done dealing with all my families bull shit. I jumped away in blue light. I reappeared into my room and nearly fell over. I caught myself and shook my head. 

“That was weird,” I mumbled. I steady myself onto my bed and then walked over to my desk. I sat down and got my phone out. I glanced at the time. I quickly grabbed my bag and then slipped my shoes on. I put my phone in my pocket and headed out to the steps. I sighed and I grabbed my head for a moment to throw away the dizziness from my head. I touched the first step before blackness came over me and I felt pain.

I groaned and opened my eyes slowly. I looked up to see my concerned siblings looking down at me. I sat up slowly as Klaus stopped me. “What happened?” I asked as I took his hand away from me. He sighed slowly and looked off to the corner where I think Ben was. “Whoa. Easy. Take it easy. You’re okay. You are just sick. Come on you can go to bed.” Klaus said and gently sat me up. “Sick? I can’t be sick. I was going over to Ashton’s house.” I protested. He sighed and picked me all the way up from the ground and into his arms. He started walking up the steps. I closed my eyes slowly.

I woked up to the feeling of someone putting something on my forehead. I groaned and sat up for a moment. Klaus looked at me concerned and steady me with his hands. “Take it easy Five. Your sick and have a high fever.” He told me. I sighed. I can’t be sick. “I can’t be sick. Not today. Please. I was going to see Ashton.” I protested. He shook his head. “Sorry, bud. You have to wait. I’m sure you guys can see each other. Plus Five your powers are not the strongest at this moment. “It is because you traveled back here, got beat up, and then shot at. Then you set us to the 60s where you got beat up and continued fighting. You brought us all back here. You didn’t get any sleep and barely ate. Of course, you’re going to be sick, exhausted and powers will be strained. It happens.” Klaus said. I stayed slight and thought about it for a few minutes. “Fine. I will stay in bed and take it easy.” I said to him. He smiled and ruffled my head. He nodded my head and kissed the top of my head and then he left. I yawned tiredly and closed my eyes and welcomed the blackness. I felt my own breath even out as I fell asleep on my bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was the end of Chapter. You will see the recovery and everything else in the next chapter. Because trust me this sickness is far from over. What did you guys think of Ashton? Do you like him? How would you like to see their friendship progress? These chapters shout outs go to Iarisaa_fanfics, Emily, Angel, Nina9024.


	6. Chapter Six: Recovery Is Slow. Friends Worry.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five and Ashton talk. Five is getting better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter six. This is the end of this sic fic part. Tho I will probably add more sic fic into this story.

I woke up later that night with my phone going off. I groaned as it made my headache worse. I grabbed my phone and looked at the screen. It was from Ashton. Shit. I unlocked my phone and glanced at the text.

Sent at 12;30 am.  
‘Terri! Where the fucking hell were you today!? What the fucking hell happened!? You are having me worried sick! You never texted me that we need to change our plans to hang out. I would understand. Listen can you just tell me that your okay and see if there is anything that I can do to help you? I am just really worried and I know it’s really late and I’m sorry that it is so late. Please get back to me.   
-Bye Ashton.’ 

I looked at the text for another minute before I started to respond to the text. ‘Sorry. I really didn’t mean that to happen. I woke up sick this morning and my siblings watched over me. I was going to take a nap for a few hours and then text you later and see how I was feeling. Again I will tell you the next time this happened. Sorry for frightening you and worrying you.  
-Bye Terri.’

I sent back to him with a small smile on his face. I coughed into my sleeve. I groaned before coughing again. I hate being sick. I never got sick before. Why am becoming sick when I get back and how long will this take? 

I got another text from Ashton and looked at it for a few minutes. I needed more time now responding to these texts and comprehending them. I then respond to the text slowly as I think my response fully through. 

‘Hope you feel better. It sucks being sick. Trust me on that. Anyway, it is late I should let you get sleep, so you feel better soon. See you later.  
-Bye Ashton.’ 

I read the text before I put down my phone on the table again. I laid back down on my bed and got comfortable. I pulled my blanket and sheets back up. I turned on my side and curled into a ball and fell asleep. 

I woke up in the morning feeling worse then I did yesterday. Everything hurt and I could barely move. I laid there in my bed trying to get some strength back into my body so I could get out of bed. I took a few deep breaths and pulled myself slowly. I got really dizzy for a few minutes before I took another deep breath to steady myself.

I pulled myself out of bed and I made my way over to the stairs. I walked down the steps slowly holding on to the rail. Normally I never used the stairs. I just spaced jumped down to the end of the steps and would continue to walk. Today tho I feel dizzy and tired. I felt a bit better than yesterday, but I think I am just going to stay in bed all day. Hopefully, I will be feeling better tomorrow. I got the kitchen and sat down at the table next to Vanya. 

“How are you?” Luther asked me. I shrugged my shoulders and wrapped my arms around my middle. I kept my eyes to the ground trying to hold the feeling of being sick in my mouth. I heard Allison push her chair away and get up. She walked over to me and put her cool hand on my burning forehead. She pulled it away a few minutes later. “You still got a good fever still. It seems like it has gone down more than yesterday which is a good thing. How about you lay on the couch? We can show you some pop culture movies and help you get better.” Alison told me with a small smile. I nodded my head slowly trying not to make myself sick again. Allison smiled softly and grabbed my hand. She helped me up and lead me over to the couch.   
Once I got to the couch with Allison’s help. I laid my head down on the pillow and curled into a tight ball. Diego kneeled by me with a small smile. “You need anything bud?” He asked me gently with a smile. I shrugged my shoulders and coughed into my elbow. I shivered and wrapped my arms around my waist tightly. Diego got up and left for a few minutes and came back later with something in his hands. He dropped the fuzzy warmed blanket onto me. He also put a bucked on the floor by me and smiled lightly. “I’m running out and I will get some soda for you.” He told me. I nodded my head lightly. 

“He is doing so well. The fever is going down. I think he will be able to go to school tomorrow.” I heard a voice say. I recognize that voice as Vanya’s. I know that voice anywhere. What I didn’t like what she said. I didn’t like that she said ‘he’. That sounds wrong to me. It is making me feel gross. I don’t like it. Not at all. I turned around and head back to sleep. 

Why did the pronoun ‘he’ felt wrong to me? I didn’t have a problem with it before. Why is it starting now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! In the next chapter, you get to meet Five's love interest. I will let you guys know I will be posting this to Tumblr soon and the love interest is male. These shout outs go to Iarissa_fanfics, Cecyliiz36, Autumm_kidd.


	7. Chapter Seven: Phone Call. Crush.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five meets his crush and starts to realize he noticed something. Five gets home and he is the only person there and the phone rings. Things happened Five starts to have a meltdown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! Sorry, I am so late to post this. I got busy with school and I didn't have any motivation to write this chapter. But here it is. It's finally done. The meltdown is not the best written out. I know that and I apologize for that, I looked up how to write a meltdown and everything was different to every person. I tried to write it out the best I could and I know it wasn't great. I'm sorry.

The recovery was really slow. I mostly was asleep for most/rest of the recovery. When I wasn’t sleeping or not doing anything, I took some time to write notes down on pronouns. I was trying to understand why I felt affected by “he”. 

Monday came by in a slow daze and I woke up early on my bed. I sighed actually feeling better then I did before. I turned my alarm off and sat up in bed. I stretched and then got out of bed. I grabbed the clothes and got dressed. I brushed my hair and teeth. I then headed out of my room.

I walked down the stairs. I got the kitchen and my family looked at me. “You’re awake? How are you feeling?” Klaus asked me. I smiled lightly and sat down on my chair. “I’m doing good. Feeling really well. I’m going to go to school today.” I told them. He nodded his head to me. “Okay. Be safe.” He said. “I will.” I finished my coffee and grabbed my bag. I jumped to school in a flash of blue.

One reason as to why I hate being sick. I landed in the hall on my face. I had tripped when trying to land and I had fallen onto the ground. I groaned as felt pain erupt from all over my body. I sucked in a small breath. Shit that hurt.

“Need some help?” An appealing voice asked me. I looked up and saw this really tall boy asked me. He held out his hand for me as I nodded my head. I grabbed his hand as he pulled me up. I stood back up on the ground with both my feet planted on the floor. I smile up at the kid. “Thank you,” I said to him. He nodded his head. “No problem.” 

I took a glance at him trying to see if I knew from class. I stood at 5’6” and this kid stood up at 6’3.” He had pitch midnight dark black hair that has bright turquoise stripes in is hair. His hair was really curly and he would go everywhere on his head. He had light freckles that went all over his face. He had some piercings that I can see. He had sliver stub ones on his ears and then he had a two on the top of his upper lip. His eye colors were a bright pretty royal blue color that was sparkling. He had the same eyes as Dolores. I missed her. I realized I was staring and I felt a light blush appear on my face. I looked away and glanced my eyes back to him. 

“What is your name?” He asked me after a few minutes of silence had passed by. I had taken some glances at him during that time. I felt myself become flushed, flustered, and shy around him. I have no idea why this is happening and why I felt so shy. “F-Terri Hargreeves,” I mumbled to him. I had caught myself before I said Five. I didn’t need people knowing my real name[well people outside of my family knowing.] “Nice. I’m Fredrick Murphy. Nice to meet you.” He told me. I nodded my head. “Your last name Hargreeves, are you related to Allison Hargreeves?” He asked me. I sucked in a breath quietly before I nodded my head. “Yes. She is my aunt.” I told him before I pretend I was looking at the billboard. He nodded his head. “Okay. That’s really cool. I see you around. Bye,” he said and left to g to class. I sighed and walked down my hallway and to my locker. I grabbed my stuff before I started walking to my class which was AP Environmental Class. 

I got to the classroom and sat down in the back like I normally do. I got out my notebook and pencil ready to take the notes for the class. We were dissecting chapters 2 and 3 of the book. I was looking at the board as Mrs. Belle was writing down the notes. I followed along as much as I could manage. I could usually focus in this class without my thoughts wandering around my head. Today tho I could hardly focus and my thoughts kept going back, Fredrick. I kept trying to push those thoughts away during the day. 

I jumped back home after I got out of school. It was boring and exhausting and I had at least 3 subjects of homework. I walked into the kitchen and noticed I was the only person home great. I sent my backpack down on the wooden table. I grabbed a cup to start making a coffee when I heard the wall phone ring. I sighed and put my cup down and walked over to the phone and picked it up and put it to my ear. “‘Ello?” I asked through the phone. I glanced at the clock for a moment. 

“Who is this? You don’t sound like mommy.” The high pitch girl’s voice said. “Hey. Yeah, I’m not. Who’s your mom?” I asked into the phone. “Allison Hargreeves. I’m her daughter Claire. Who are you?” She asked. I sighed for a moment before making a decision I had a feeling I will regret later. “I’m Five Hargreeeves your uncle,” I told her through the phone. I had a small smile on my face. Allison had mentioned once that I would like her daughter. I think I will. “Mommy said you died. Why are you here?” She asked me. “Your mom’s not here right now. I didn’t die.” I said and hung up the phone and put it back on the wall. I slid down the wall and tried to take some deep breaths before I just let it go and started to cry and breathe unevenly I didn’t mean to leave my family. I didn’t mean to get stuck in time. I didn’t mean for any of that to happen. Really. I tried to come back and not a day went by that I did miss them. Why can’t anyone understand that!? I scratched at my wrist and then pulled at my hair in a strong grip. I also rocked back and forth as I tried to calm myself down and I failed. Why is this my life!? I hate it! I hate my fucking life. I did. I love it at times but right now was not one of those times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is the end of the chapter! What did you think of this chapter? This shout out goes to Iarissa_fanfics and littlecerezo! Comments make my day!

**Author's Note:**

> That was the end of the chapter. Let me know what you think of this. Your comments and your likes and you in general make my day! Love you my peeps. Bye!


End file.
